Birthday Surprises for Near
by Sora Ai-chan
Summary: A fanfic dedicated for Near. Today is Near's birthday. But no one bothers to congratulate him. Near's thought wonders on his memory of his last birthday. A bitter sweet memory... Please REVIEW after read.. : WARNING: Crappy, AU, slight OOC.. .::Happy Birthday NEAR!::.


**PAIRINGS: **Slight MxM

**NOTE:** AU, where Near,Ryuk, Mello,Watari,Misa, Matt, L and Light celebrates Near's birthday.(Yeah i raise the dead! Authoress power! Squee~) xD

**DISCLAIMER**: I own... hm, what do i own? *confused*

**BETA-ed by:** Myself *sigh*

**Happy Birthday, Near!**

* * *

Today's Near's birthday. He woke up in the morning, his white hair ruffled, as usual. He expected someone to burst into his room and congratulate him. But no one come. And it's almost 8 PM.

Oh well, it's not like he wanted someone to congratulate him. It's just..

He recalled his last birthday surprises memories.

***flashback***

**-Watari's surprise-**

When Near woke up, beside his bed stood a huge, human-sized Optimus Prime toy holding a huge chocolate cake with white icing on it's left hand and a banner with huge "Happy Birthday, Near!" written on it's right hand.

The first thing he wanted to do when he saw the toy is squealed in delight but he who's known as someone who is emotionless shouldn't do that right?

So he just stared at the gift. How did he knew the toy was Watari's gift? First, only Watari would go through all those trouble to buy a human-sized Optimus Prime just for him. Two, after he ate the cake, he knew at that second that only Watari could make a cake that delicious.

Right after he got that toy, Near walked into Watari's room to say how much he appreciated the gift. He spoke to Watari, and although his face stayed flat, Watari could see happiness glimmered in his eyes. And his voice shown some emotion, though faint. That made Watari happy. A lot.

**-L and Light's surprise-**

L wasn never a socialize person. He had never gave someone presents. Therefore he asked Light's help to chose a perfect present for Near. They went shopping. Two geniuses shopping together? Of course it became disaster.

" Ryuuzaki! Don't you dare chose that golf set for your successor's birthday present! How do you expect him to hold that big thing !?" Light shouted.

" Light-kun, I expect Near to use this golf set for playing with Watari and Roger later. Of course I will buy a smaller set for him." L countered.

" Oh my God! Ryuuzaki, Near is not a social-butterfly! I bet your gift will end in the attic!" Light mocked. He snatched a huge Teddy Bear. " This'll be perfect."

" That will not do, Light-kun. Near will be drowned in that big thing." Light twitched.

" WELL! Then choose the gift yourself ! I had enough with this!" he snapped.

"Is Light-kun PMS-ing again?" L asked (not) innocently.

Resulting in Light throwing the big Teddy Bear on his face.

"OOF!" L fell with the bear above him. Light laughed ,satisfied.

The shop's owner had seen enough (A/N:I think I repeated this again..). He spoke, "Sirs, may I help you? Please describe this person you want to give."

Light and L looked at each other, then proceed to answer,

"He's a genius."

" He's childish."

" He's white." (Is that even a trait..?)

"He's not a socialize person."

"He loves being alone."

" He always stayed at home."

"He wants to grow like me."

"…Were you complimenting yourself ?"

" No, I merely stated a fact."

" It sounds like self-complimenting to me !"

" If Light-kun─"

"Sirs, Please stop. I think based on your explanation, this will be the perfect gift." Said the shop owner. He handed a big box. " This is a 10000 pieces puzzle. So far, no one had bought this so I'll give you half-price if you want."

"We'll take this."

Both Light and L had to continue investigating Kira Case, therefore L send his gift via Watari.

~When Near received his gift~

In his genius mind: O MI GOD! A Blank 10000 pieces puzzle! Okay! I'll finish this by tomorrow before Roger announces dinner!

And he did finished it by tomorrow… Geniuses really are different, it seems..

**-Ryuk's Surprise-**

Ryuk came into Near's room right after he thanked Watari.

Ryuk: Hey. Today is your birthday, right?

Near: It seems so.

Ryuk: Here. A gift from me. *gives an apple*

Near: (an apple?) Thanks..

Ryuk: You didn't seem delighted… an apple a day keeps doctors away, you know. *shrug* in my case, it keeps the old man from being nosey. *grin*

Near: ...Okay. *leaves room*

Ryuk: *mumbles* What's wrong with him, really? I'm trying to be kind. Humans really are hard to understand..

**-Misa's Surprise-**

The moment Misa heard that that day was Near's birthday, she flipped her phone and called Mogi immediately.

" Yes! This is urgent! Please come immediately!" Mogi, knowing that something 'urgent' would be like Misa ran out of diet coke or something like that.

But he's wrong.

He's somehow moved that Misa actually has some brain to even thought of somebody's successor's birthday and even went to shop to buy a gift.

Until he saw her bought a Hair-dye product.

He asked hesitantly , " Misamisa, uh.. why do you chose a pink hair-dye product for a gift..?"

Misa sighed, as if the idiot was Mogi and not her." Mocchi, i chose this merely because Near-kun needs a bit colour! His hair is white, his clothes are white, his skin is pale, and his eyes are black. I wondered why don't he use a white contact lens so then he'll blend perfectly when winter comes! So!" she said, completely out of topic, "which one do you think is better? This hot pink one, or the magenta?"

* * *

Near wasn't happy receiving Misa's gift. But he didn't show it on his face. He said in a monotonous tone,

" Thank you." Misa beamed.

" Near-kun! Try it now!" oh God, Near could almost saw imaginary dog tail wagging behind her. His genius mind quickly thought about a way to escape the disastrous situation.

He took out his barbie collection box, and started to paint each of the dolls' hair hot pink. He thought Misa wouldn't like him coloring his dolls' hair, instead of coloring his.

Gladfully, Misa didn't complained a little. She gave a small peck on Near's cheek then left to probably annoy Light with her high-pitched voice.

**-Matt and Mello's gift-**

First of all, let's see Matt and Mello's chat deciding what gift they should gave to Near.

Mello : I'm not so giving that robot any gifts.

Matt : But Mels, he's one of Wammy House's kids. We **MUST** give him something.

Being 2nd smartest in a house full of geniuses, it didn't take long for Mello to came up with an idea.

Mello : What about.. we give him "defeat"

Matt : ..pardon?

Mello : *shrug* He's always .. first.. *distaste voice* so, why don't we let him tastes my pain? I know it'll be a great experience for him.

Matt : *sigh* Actually, i don't really like your idea.. but i'll let it slip this time... i'll hack into Wammy's database and change the ranking list that will be announced tomorrow.

Matt gave a feather kiss on Mello's lips.

Mello: *snickers* that's one thing i love about you.

* * *

When Near saw his name was in second, his jaws almost opened in shock. And moreover, It's not Mello who defeated him. It was **MATT.**

He shuffled into his room, hands holding his robot tightly.

Then he saw a sign on his door. He almost tripped.

_WE HACKED WAMMY'S DATABASE JUST FOR YOU. HOPEFULLY YOU LOVE OUR "GIFT"_

_Sincerely, Anonymous._

That day was probably the first time we could see Near about to pop a vein in his head.

***end of flashback***

Near hugged his blanket. So, i do want someone to at least say "happy birthday."

He envied Mello, who had many friends, even though those "friends" are mostly mafias. Honestly, why did Mello even envied him? Near would even trade his "number one" title if only he could befriend with that many people.

Lost in his mind, Near unconciously walked out of his room,Only to meet..

Grumbling Mello; Matt, who was playing gameboy; Light, checking his appearance on his mirror; Misa, talking on the phone; L,staring hungrily on a big strawberry cheese cake holded by Watari; ang lastly Watari, cutting the cake into small pieces.

When they saw Near staring at them, they immediately shouted "Happy Birthday!"

Near let a smile appeared on his face.

_Oh well, it seemed that his birthday this year was even more wonderful than the last one.._

A/N: ARGH! I Know this is crappy! What can i do? I barely made this in the nick of time! 'cause i went on holiday 5 days ago and when i returned, i remembered, " OMG! TODAY IS NEAR'S BIRTHDAY!" and i went immediately to my laptop.

SO.. PLEASE REVIEW though this is a really bad fic.


End file.
